Example embodiments of the present invention provide an improved modular tower structure for eolic turbines, including a novel and original support tower structure for turbines which generate electric energy and other applications.
For this reason, the some example embodiments will be of special interest to the industrial energy sector and specially for the eolic generation of electricity, as well as for the specialized industry in civil works related to the eolic sector.
At present, the development of eolic energy is well known, as a source for generation of electric energy of renewable origin. This consists of the exploitation of the wind energy. Long ago, it was used to propel sailing ships and for moving grain wind mills. Today it is used above all to generate safe and clean energy.
Eolic energy has experienced important advances in the last few years, especially in Europe, where Germany, Spain and Denmark lead with an installed capacity of more than 9 TW, 6 TW and 3 TW respectively.
In order to achieve such a degree of development, it has been necessary to develop new technologies, making possible an improvement in turbine power, from hundreds of kW up to 2000 kW, in the machines which are currently being installed and even more in the ones which are being designed with a power capacity of 3000 to 6000 kW, with blades up to 45 m long.
This has justified the construction of towers of great height in order to support the engine gondola where the air generator turbine is located, some reaching up to 100 meters in height or more.